


Back Button

by dakgalbis



Series: Warm Blood [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakgalbis/pseuds/dakgalbis
Summary: Changbin, a long-time Android user, loses his phone. Seungmin lends Changbin his old iPhone until he gets a replacement.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Warm Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972180
Kudos: 49





	Back Button

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a week ago as _Where's the Back Button?_ under a different account (N30E17). I've deleted it since for.. reasons, but I guess it was as blessing in disguise, as it opened up the chance for me to edit it and incorporate it into this series.
> 
> \- here is a [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LkSrnnsJn1FQpskWbbxBetYyq14MN_ppTQJCXa8eEeE/edit?usp=sharing) with the works in this series listed in chronological order.

Changbin scrunched up his face and plopped on the sofa beside Seungmin. "All you've really got is an old iPhone?" he groaned while he pressed close and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "iPhones are such a pain to use!"

"You really should have considered that before letting the bus run your phone over," Seungmin answered him dryly while fiddling with his old iPhone, making sure it was reset to factory settings and as close to brand new as possible. He had used it for only a year, then kept it in a drawer after he had upgraded a few months ago. He had been considering selling it until Changbin broke the news that his phone fell out of his pocket while he was stepping out of the bus -- and that the bus ran the phone over right after.

Changbin let out a loud, nasal, unintelligible whine. "It's not my fault the bus moved before I could notice my phone fell to the ground."

"All the world is to blame for your misfortunes, except for yourself, of course," Seungmin chuckled then handed the almost-brand new iPhone XS to Changbin, who wrinkled his nose in disdain as he eyed the device like it was a vial labeled  _ POISON: DO NOT DRINK _ .

"You really don't have an Android?" Changbin asked again in a small voice.

"Come on, it's better than having no phone at all," Seungmin pushed the device towards Changbin. "Besides, it'll only be for a couple of weeks until you get your replacement, right?"

With a heavy sigh, Changbin took the phone and swiped his thumb across the screen. Before a second could even pass, he let out another loud whine. "Yah, how do I text with this thing?"

Seungmin leaned in to look at what was on Changbin's screen and pointed to the green messaging icon at the bottom. "There."

Changbin fired up the messaging app and started typing, but it didn't take a couple of seconds for him to scrunch his face up once more. "Why is it so hard to type your name here?"

"It's not, you'll just have to get used to it," Seungmin answered with feigned annoyance, while he watched with amusement as Changbin struggled with the iPhone's virtual keyboard layout to type a "Seungmin-ah, woof!" into the messaging app and send it. Once Changbin was done, he clapped his hands. "Congratulations! Good job, aren't you a big boy now, sending your first iPhone message?"

“Manager Park already gives me hell for my typos with an Android, what more with this?” Changbin groaned yet again.

“If Manager Park kicks up a fuss about your typos, it’s not gonna be the phone’s fault,” Seungmin told him in a flat tone. The way Changbin was complaining should have grated on his nerves by now, but he was finding it endearing and amusing.He wasn’t going to die of using an iPhone for two weeks anyway. Besides, there was also a good chance that Changbin was only pretending to be helpless with using an iPhone for attention, and Seungmin didn’t mind that. 

Changbin, meanwhile, only rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh of resignation. "Now how do I get out of here? Where's the back button?"

"iPhones don't have a back button, I've told you that around a hundred times now," Seungmin told him as he reached out to take the phone, so he could show Changbin how to navigate away from the messaging app. "You either do a swipe gesture to go back to the home screen, or press this arrow on the upper left."

Changbin threw his head back in what seemed to be exaggerated frustration after finding on the screen the arrow Seungmin had been referring to. "But that arrow thingy is so small. Who the fuck figures this shit out on their own?"

"Uhm, most people?" Seungmin narrowed his eyes teasingly.

"Well, I'm not most people," Changbin scoffed, shrugging as he put the phone down once again. The movement of his shoulders caught Seungmin's eye.

"Mhm." It was Seungmin's turn to roll his eyes. "If you say so."

"I'm not most people to you, at least?"

The frustrated look on Changbin's face was replaced by a cheeky grin. Seungmin pressed his lips together to keep the corners from curling up at the sight of that 

"I don't know what you mean," Seungmin answered flatly while he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Not most people can ask you for a kiss and get it." Changbin exaggeratedly puckered up his lips and inched close.

"Who says you're getting one?" Seungmin inched back, despite the urge to lean in. "You're not getting one until you stop whining about the back button."

"I won't stop whining about that until I get an Android again, you know that." Changbin raised an eyebrow at Seungmin while he moved even closer. "Are you saying you're not giving me one for the next two weeks?"

"You're gonna strain your neck with what you're doing, hyung," Seungmin told him. This time, he couldn't bring himself to move back another inch, despite Changbin coming awfully close.

"No kisses within the next two weeks, got it, " Changbin moved away, wearing a smirk that Seungmin wanted badly to take off of his lips, in one way or another.

"Oh, shut up," Seungmin muttered before pulling Changbin towards him to do just that.


End file.
